


running rampant

by toxicmew



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Breeding, Comeplay, Grinding, Hybrids, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, Knotting, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nipple Play, Pet Names, Rut, Samoyed Lee Jeno, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicmew/pseuds/toxicmew
Summary: “Jaemin?”“Hyuck,” Jaemin echoed, gulping loudly enough into the phone that Donghyuck’s ears picked it up, “Do you remember what happened last year around this time?”“Ohshit.” Donghyuck hissed, whipping his head towards Jeno, who had moved to the opposite end of the couch to pout, his fingers stroking through the soft fur of his tail while his ears pressed flat into his hair.“Yeah, his rut should be hitting in a few days.”
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 411





	running rampant

**Author's Note:**

> ngl i've had this wip since february 21st and i meant to have it done by jeno's birthday. yet here we are, with donghyuck's birthday already passed as well, releasing hybrid porn to the masses. i hope you all like it 💚
> 
> for everyone following me on twitter, here's the wip i've been yelling into the void about the last couple of days as i finished it up. my lil gremlin baby is finally complete uwu

It had been Donghyuck who had finally convinced his best friend to follow through with his dreams of adopting a hybrid.

It was a year after Donghyuck and Jaemin had graduated college, and both of them had somehow managed (against all odds) to land well-paying jobs. Sure, they lived together to split the cost of their apartment, but that was because their apartment was _nice_ , and it could easily accommodate a third person living with them. Even after paying all their bills Donghyuck knew that they would be able to handle the cost of a pet, even if it was a hybrid instead of a normal dog.

Truth be told, Donghyuck had never really seen the appeal of having someone completely reliant on you, so he had never even thought about getting a hybrid by himself. Then again, he had also never seen the appeal of parenthood when his classmates started cooing over creepy, snotty little babies, so he probably wasn’t the best judge of character. At least hybrids could more often than not function independently, so long as they weren’t children themselves. That wouldn’t be a worry though, because the government had long ago made it illegal to adopt any hybrid under the age of sixteen, and they definitely wouldn’t be shopping at a breeders.

 _Adopt, don’t shop,_ Jaemin preached, and that’s exactly what they did. Donghyuck had coerced him into the passenger seat one day, throwing a packet of papers into Jaemin’s lap as he started the car and locked the doors. Jaemin had been suspicious but curious, flipping through them and slowly growing more and more incredulous.

Donghyuck knew it was probably ridiculous of him to analyze all of their finances, both individually and combined, before factoring in the costs of a hybrid joining their home. That didn’t mean he didn’t do it, and Jaemin’s shining eyes when they had pulled up to a red light was evident that he had finally been convinced.

Which was a good thing, even if it was expected, because Donghyuck had had this plan concocted months in advance. The only thing he had been waiting on was finding the right hybrid to fully convince Jaemin, and Donghyuck knew the samoyed at the shelter they were heading towards would be the perfect fit.

And he was right, in the end. Months had passed since that first day where Jaemin had fallen in love with Jeno in one of the shelter’s conference rooms. Jeno had been more hesitant, slower to warm up to the two of them, but after weeks of meetings and paperwork, the shelter finally signed off on the adoption papers.

Then Jeno had moved in, and despite some bumps in the road, Jeno fit in perfectly. Donghyuck could remember the time before Jeno had been part of their lives, but he would honestly never want to go back to it. He would never regret the decision to finally convince Jaemin to adopt a hybrid. Not when Jeno was one of the sweetest, kindest boys he had ever met in his life.

Still, there were some situations where he regretted certain aspects of hybrid biology, and Jeno’s ruts were peak among them.

He hadn’t even taken it into consideration at the time, which was honestly rather dumb of him. Jeno was a full grown hybrid, a couple months older than either of them, so of course he had to deal with the drawbacks of maturity. For a canine hybrid, Jeno was onset with a biannual rut, and it was up to them to help him through it.

Sure, they could’ve checked Jeno into one of the hybrid clinics just for this, just like Jeno had done during his last rut at the shelter, occuring a couple weeks before they had met. It’s also what plenty of owners did. Facing an entire week of blatant horny energy wasn’t what most hybrid owners were ready to deal with, and it had been Jeno himself that had made Jaemin and Donghyuck realize this fact even as he complained about how much he disliked the clinics.

Knowing that, and factoring in Jaemin’s stubbornness and the fact that Donghyuck knew his relationship with Jeno had recently transitioned into something less than platonic, he wasn’t even surprised when Jaemin offered to help.

So Jeno had stayed home during his rut, Jaemin had asked for a week off of work, and Donghyuck had had to deal with an entire week of avoiding his own apartment. He knew he could’ve stayed, hell he knew he could’ve _joined,_ but Donghyuck refused to take up Jaemin and Jeno’s casual offers to sleep with them in the midst of Jeno’s rut.

Even when Donghyuck had been kept up every night by Jaemin’s low moans and Jeno’s high whines, his ears picking up every plea, every whimper, every smack of skin against skin as Jeno chased his high. Even then he still didn’t ask to join, refusing to even acknowledge the tent in his shorts as he failed every attempt to sleep, showing up the next day at work utterly exhausted.

Because Jeno was Jaemin’s, Jaemin was Jeno’s, and until they were also Donghyuck’s, he refused to let himself indulge.

Unfortunately for all three of them, Donghyuck was a coward. Even after Jeno’s rut had ended it still took weeks for him to look either of them in the eye. Jaemin was confused by the avoidance, Jeno was upset, and it was only after Donghyuck had been dealt with a reality check by his coworker, who had finally grown fed up with Donghyuck’s whining, did he return to his normal behavior.

“Suck it up, dipshit,” Renjun had sneered, “The only one making it awkward between you three is _you_.”

So Donghyuck did, and the next several months had continued on like normal.

Donghyuck ignored his feelings, Jeno and Jaemin fell deeper in love while trying to include him, and all three of them avoided the elephant in the room.

Even when Jeno’s next rut happened six months later, they didn’t acknowledge it. While Jaemin called for a week off of work, Donghyuck made plans in advance to scurry off to Renjun’s apartment and crash in his guest room. He tried his best not to feel guilty when Jeno whined, when he cuddled up to Donghyuck for hours the day before he left and refused to move. He tried his best to ignore Jaemin’s curious eyes, his pointed frowns and leading comments.

But they didn’t ask him outright to stay, and Donghyuck would never impose himself on them. Not when he wasn’t part of this aspect of their relationship.

So another rut passed, this time with Donghyuck staring up at the dark ceiling of Renjun’s guest room, still fighting off the urge to jack off to two people he couldn’t even hear.

At least he wasn’t as awkward around them when the week was over, when Jaemin had sent him a text about Jeno’s rut finally ending. Renjun was glad to see him go, kicking him out of his apartment with a biting comment about taking his moping ass home and confessing to the loves of his life.

But again, Donghyuck was a coward. He was also really, really good at avoiding confrontation.

That led them to now, weeks and months falling between his fingers like sand without Donghyuck even noticing.

Jaemin had been sent off on a business trip, a full two weeks on the other side of the country, and it was just Donghyuck and Jeno in the apartment alone. The apartment that the three of them had turned into a _home_ , the apartment that Donghyuck had never felt like a third wheel in, even after Jeno and Jaemin started dating. Hell, he had _never_ felt like an extra around the two of them, even in the beginning, because they had always tried their best to include him. But that was just another thing that he wasn’t confronting, so Donghyuck tried his best not to think about it.

The main point of it all was that Donghyuck didn’t know how much time had passed since Jeno’s last rut when Jaemin left. He was still trying his best to ignore those two sexually frustrating weeks as best as he could, erasing the thought of Jeno’s rut from his mind in an effort to control his libido.

Choosing not to think about it was easier, because it meant Donghyuck wasn’t nervously avoiding either of them. It meant that they were easily indulging in a comfortable level of skinship, Jeno utterly shameless in his need for affection.

Since his usual cuddle buddy was on the other side of the country, Donghyuck shouldn’t have been as surprised as he was when he suddenly had Jeno’s head on his lap.

Jeno had even picked up one of Donghyuck’s hands, plopping it unceremoniously on top of his head. Then he was pouting, his eyes wide and pitiful and begging in a way that was entirely unfair until Donghyuck finally cracked and started scratching at the base of his ears.

It wasn’t much of a hardship, not when Donghyuck was used to giving Jeno pets whenever he didn’t set his sights on Jaemin. Besides, Jeno’s ears were soft, and Donghyuck would hardly protest having a pretty boy laying across his lap.

It didn’t take long for Jeno to become a puddle of satisfied puppy, one step away from purring no matter his breed. The peace didn’t last for long, the relaxed smile that had started curling at the corner of Jeno’s lips turning into a frown as Jeno’s stomach growled.

Turning to press his face against Donghyuck’s thigh, Jeno let out a low whine that had Donghyuck trying not to laugh. “ _Hungry_ …"

“It’s not time for dinner, pup.” Donghyuck chided, lightly flicking at one of Jeno’s ears. They predictably laid back flat against Jeno’s skull, hiding amongst the soft white strands of his hair as Jeno’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Please?”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “Jeno.”

“Donghyuck,” Jeno retorted childishly, sticking his tongue out. He retracted it immediately, scowling at the way Donghyuck’s fingers had tried to grab it, “You’re a meanie. Please make me food?”

Donghyuck tilted his head back against the couch, turning just enough to catch sight of the clock on the wall. It had honestly gotten later than Donghyuck thought it had, but there was still at least two hours before the time they usually had dinner. Jaemin had decided they needed a set time in order to establish balance in their household, and Donghyuck didn’t want to go against that rule only a day after Jaemin had left.

“Sorry Jeno, two more hours. Jaemin’s rules.”

“But Jaemin’s not here?”

Donghyuck simply looked at Jeno’s impish smile, unwavering in his stare until that smile turned into a petulant pout. Jeno writhed against his lap, testing Donghyuck’s patience as the samoyed whined, fluffy tail thumping against the back of the couch and no doubt leaving fur behind in his wake. “This is so _unfair_.”

“I know, pup.” Donghyuck cooed, reaching out to scritch against the back of Jeno’s neck. Almost instantly Jeno was back to practically purring in his lap, nuzzling his nose against Donghyuck’s lower stomach. Donghyuck sucked in a breath of surprise, thoughts stuttering to a halt even as he scratched lightly against Jeno’s shoulder blades with his other hand.

They continued on like that for several minutes, Jeno’s tail rhythmically thumping against the couch and his breathing a warm gust through Donghyuck’s shirt. It was nice, to be honest. Even when he knew it wouldn’t be long before Jeno continued begging.

“You’re really warm.” Jeno eventually muttered, his lips moving against Donghyuck’s shirt and causing him to jolt in surprise. That definitely wasn’t what he had expected. “Also, you smell really good.”

Donghyuck blinked slowly, taking a moment to focus on Jeno’s words before frowning in confusion because that _definitely_ wasn’t what he had been anticipating. “I’m always this warm? And I haven’t taken a shower since last night so…”

“No, like,” Jeno murmured, voice coming out low in a way Donghyuck had only heard in two situations. He just hoped Jeno was sleepy right now, in comparison to the other option, “I mean that _you_ smell good, Hyuck. Like, your natural scent. You.”

Donghyuck could feel a blush taking over, cheeks flaming in embarrassment. “Oh. Um. Thanks?”

Jeno hummed in response, glancing up at him through half lidded eyes before turning his head to nuzzle against Donghyuck’s thigh again. Donghyuck honestly regretted how far apart he had spread his legs, hyper aware of the hand Jeno had curled around one of his knees. Jeno’s other hand wasn’t much better, but at least it was rather innocently wrapped around Donghyuck’s waist, fingertips digging in against Donghyuck’s hip.

Luckily it was then that Donghyuck’s phone started ringing, it’s shrill tone piercing through the air and startling Jeno enough that he rolled off the couch with a yelp.

Snorting at the pile of pouty puppy, Donghyuck shifted enough to grab his phone from his back pocket, pointedly ignoring how much interest his dick had been taking in Jeno’s cuddling. Catching sight of Jaemin’s name on the screen, Donghyuck didn’t hesitate to answer as he reached over to ruffle Jeno’s hair, smiling at the way he sat cross legged on the carpet, his tail curling against his thigh in embarrassment.

“Hello?”

“Hyuck!” Jaemin yelped, drawing Donghyuck’s full attention. Sure, the greeting wasn’t odd for Jaemin standards, but the practically frantic buzz to his voice sure was.

“Jaemin? What’s up? Is something wrong?”

Jeno seemed to perk up at the mention of his boyfriend, training his eyes on Donghyuck’s phone intensely as his ears perked up at full attention. “Jaemin?”

“Are you at home? Is Jeno okay?” Jaemin questioned, bulldozing over Donghyuck’s questions.

“Uh, yes? He’s fine. Are _you_ okay?”

Jaemin seemed to instantly relax, a large gust of breath buffeting against the speaker and causing Donghyuck to grimace. He hated when Jaemin did that. “Yeah, I’m okay. It’s just— Well, has he been acting… I don’t know, weird?”

Which was in itself a weird question, because Jeno had been behaving relatively normally as long as Donghyuck ignored how handsy Jeno was being or his odd comments. It was probably just because Jeno was missing his usual source of attention, though, so Donghyuck didn’t think much of it.

Ignoring the way Jeno was crawling back up onto the couch in an effort to grab his phone, Donghyuck lightly pushed Jeno’the hybrid's hands away as he pursed his lips in confusion, “Not really? He misses you, but…”

“No I mean— Oh, fuck it, I mean has he been really touchy? And saying he’s hot? Maybe cuddling you more than normal?”

Donghyuck frowned. “Well, yeah, but I just figured it’s cause you’re not here?”

“ _Fuck._ ” Jaemin hissed, making Donghyuck’s eyebrows jump up in surprise.

“Jaemin?”

“Hyuck,” Jaemin echoed in response, before gulping loudly enough for Donghyuck’s ears to pick it up, “Do you remember what happened last year around this time?”

Donghyuck furrowed his eyebrows at the non sequitur, before thinking about it for a moment. Nothing had really happened in February, other than celebrating a few of their older friends’ birthdays. Jaemin and Jeno had had to miss Jaehyun’s party though, because Jeno had been in the midst of his—

“Oh _shit_.” Donghyuck hissed, eyes popping open in realization as he whipped his head towards Jeno, who had moved to the opposite end of the couch to pout after Donghyuck had continued to bat his hands away. He was now curled up against the arm rest, fingers stroking through the soft fur of his tail. His cheeks were flushed, eyes unfocused as he looked down at his hands, and it was only Donghyuck’s exclamation that had his ears swiveling Donghyuck’s way, his head following seconds later.

“Yeah, his rut should be hitting in a few days.” Jaemin muttered, before letting out a long string of expletives. “I can’t believe I forgot about it, I have a reminder on my calendar!”

“Ignoring how domestic that is,” Donghyuck muttered, a low simmer of anxiety rushing through him. “What the hell are we going to do? Wait, fuck, does Jeno even realize? Jeno, pup, come here, please.”

Jeno’s ears perked up at the request, light returning back to his hazy eyes as he crawled over the cushions to lean heavily against Donghyuck’s side. Donghyuck tried his best not to focus on that, pulling his phone away from his ear and clicking on the speaker button. “Alright, Nana, you’re on speaker. How ‘bout you tell Jeno why you’re panicking?”

“Jaemin!” Jeno chirped happily, leaning his head closer to the phone, his tail thumping against the couch cushions happily.

Jaemin laughed quietly, an undercurrent of tension in his voice as he spoke. “Hey, baby. Are you feeling alright?”

“Yeah, just miss you. Also I think Donghyuck put the heat on too high again.”

“I only did that like one or two times.” Donghyuck muttered in an effort to protect his dignity. It was pointless, though. Jeno was far too focused on the phone in front of his face, and Jaemin was in the midst of letting out one of the most strangled laughs Donghyuck had ever heard from him.

“No, baby, I don’t think it’s the heater. I think you’re a few days away from your rut.”

Jeno stared at the phone for a long, stupefied moment, long eyelashes fluttering as he tried to process what his boyfriend had said. “Oh.”

Then he was grabbing at his tail again, biting at his lip as both of his hands anxiously ran through his fur. “Can you come home?”

“Jeno,” Jaemin sighed, anguish in his tone, “You know I can’t. I’m stuck at this conference until next week.”

Jeno’s expression pinched in dissatisfaction. “You have to, though. I can’t spend a rut alone, and you _know_ I don’t like the clinics. Plus I don’t want to spend my rut with anyone other than you or D—”

Jeno cut himself off, his face quickly morphing into a mask of horror as he darted a look Donghyuck’s way. For his part, Donghyuck took a few seconds just to let the words sink in, his brow furrowing as they repeated in a continuous loop. He didn’t mean—

But then Jaemin was laughing, high pitched in a way that was meant to break apart the tension in a room, and Donghyuck realized that yes, Jeno really _had_ just implied that.

“Me?” Donghyuck questioned quietly, turning his head to meet Jeno’s gaze head on.

Jeno gulped nervously, his knuckles turning white against his tail as he gripped it harshly. Donghyuck knew he had to help him quit such a habit, but he figured he could give him leeway for it just this once. He was too busy having all of his thoughts rearranged. Because sure, he knew the two of them wouldn’t be opposed to him joining them for sex every now and again, but to take care of Jeno during his rut…

It was Jeno’s voice that broke him out of his stupor, his voice quiet in the silence of their living room. “Yeah...yeah, you, Donghyuck. I wouldn't mind spending my rut with you.”

“I— Wait, hold on, are you _sure_ you even want me to? Shouldn’t you— This is— Jaemin! Are you alright with this?”

Jaemin scoffed. “Of course I am. Honestly, you should have been with us for the first one, too. The only thing I hate about this situation is the fact that I won’t be able to watch the two of you.”

Donghyuck choked, mind reeling at the implications behind Jaemin’s words. Sure, he knew they had been avoiding talking about it, but Donghyuck didn’t realize just how _much_ they had been avoiding. Mainly the fact that there was more than just sexual attraction at work between the three of them.

Jaemin continued speaking, either not hearing or not caring that Donghyuck was struggling to regain his breath. “You should hear the way Jeno complains the nights that you aren’t home, Hyuck. He babbles about how much he misses your scent, how much he wants you there to scratch at his ears or pet his back. Hell, that’s not even talking about when we f—”

“Jaemin!” Jeno squeaked, spine rigid and his ears so far back against his head they had disappeared into his hair. He lunged towards the phone, quickly grasping at Donghyuck’s arm when he held it in the opposite direction. It was a futile effort, because Donghyuck had heard all that he needed to. “I think he’s heard enough!”

“I don’t think I have, though?” Donghyuck interrupted, pulling the phone away from Jeno’s grasping fingers and staring at him in confusion. “It’s not just...a physical thing? Or…”

“Donghyuck, we’re in love with you.” Jaemin muttered in exasperation.

Jeno let out a sound that was more appropriate coming from a tea kettle. “ _Jaemin_!”

“ _What?_ We’ve been wanting to tell him for months! He literally just asked!” Jaemin squawked back.

For his part, Donghyuck wasn’t sure how he was feeling. He was a bit numb, to be honest. His thoughts were rushing at double time, trying to collect this information and fit it into his past memories. Sure, he knew there was something more between the three of them that they hadn’t been confronting but the fact that they…?

“Hyuck?” Jaemin called, snapping him back into the present. He had probably spaced out for a few minutes, based on the way Jaemin and Jeno were no longer arguing. Jeno was warily staring at him, a notable space between them on the couch.

“You’re in love with me?” Donghyuck questioned, a voice so small he barely recognized it as himself.

Jeno’s expression immediately crumpled and he lunged over the couch cushions to curl into Donghyuck’s lap, his arms coming up to circle around Donghyuck’s neck. Jaemin was silent on the phone, either struck speechless or maybe Donghyuck hadn’t spoken loud enough. Regardless, Jeno had him in a vice grip, his ears pressed back against his skull as he cupped Donghyuck’s cheeks in his hands, forcing their eyes to meet.

“Of course we love you, Hyuck. Haven’t we shown you?” Jeno questioned quietly, his dark eyes trying to drown Donghyuck in their depths.

Jeno’s words had Donghyuck thinking though. It had him looking back on the two years that Jeno had been part of his and Jaemin’s life, and how the two of them had never tried to exclude him from their budding relationship. Hell, if anything they tried to _include_ him, always bringing him along on what he knew were dates.

Even before Jeno had joined them, Jaemin had always tried his best to include him in whatever they did. It wasn’t odd though, because Donghyuck had done the same without even thinking about it. Even when Jeno had been added to the package that was Jaemin, Donghyuck hadn’t stopped. Nothing had changed with the addition of Jeno, other than the fact that they had grown from two to three.

Donghyuck had just thought that they were his best friends, though. He thought that they included him because they didn’t want him to feel left out.

And they did. They _wanted_ him to feel involved. Because he always had been, from the start.

Donghyuck had just been dumb, and confusing friendship for what actually had formed between them.

“Oh my God,” Donghyuck muttered suddenly, forcing Jeno to jerk his face away from him in surprise, “Have we been dating this entire time?”

And _this_ Jaemin reacted to, his laughter echoing from the phone’s speaker loudly.

“Don’t laugh at me, Na Jaemin!” Donghyuck snapped, glaring towards the phone still in his hand.

Jeno snorted in amusement, his tail starting to wag furiously as he cuddled even closer, his thighs on either side of Donghyuck’s as he pressed them closer together. “It’s kinda funny.”

“I will toss you out of my lap.” Donghyuck threatened, even as his free hand drifted down to hesitantly clutch at Jeno’s hip.

“You’re in his lap?” Jaemin piped in, before starting to whine. “This is so unfair, why can’t I be at home right now? I’m missing out on so much.”

“Shut up,” Jeno demanded in a whine, only causing Jaemin to raise his voice up a pitch.

Donghyuck let out a laugh, smiling up at thes curious look Jeno sent his way. Jeno smiled back immediately, lips curling up prettily and Donghyuck couldn’t even resist staring at his mouth. He had spent far too long thinking about what it would be like to kiss either of them, and with recent revelations…

Well, what was stopping him?

Jaemin was still talking in the background when Jeno clued in to where Donghyuck was focusing, his tail slowly coming to a halt and pressing softly against Donghyuck’s knee. Almost unconsciously Jeno’s lips were parting, his tongue sneaking out to wet them nervously. Donghyuck’s eyes were glued to the action, the hand on Jeno’s hip tightening as he slowly leaned closer, his head tilting to the side slightly instinctually.

Then their lips were pressing together for the first time, and Donghyuck finally discovered just how soft Jeno’s mouth could be against his own.

“Uh, guys?” Jaemin questioned after a few seconds of silence. Jeno’s arms had slid up around Donghyuck’s neck as he shifted closer, pressing their chests together and hesitantly licking over Donghyuck’s lower lip.

Then he was nipping at it lightly, whimpering softly when Donghyuck parted his lips, their tongues brushing together in a wet slide that had him groaning into Jeno’s mouth.

“Holy fucking shit, are you two making out right now?” Jaemin questioned lowly, slightly muffled from where Donghyuck had dropped his phone onto the couch cushions. Jaemin let out a low whine. “This is so _unfair_ , I want to watch!”

“Shut up, Nana.” Jeno broke away for a split second to respond, before abruptly whining when Donghyuck dipped his head down to nip at his neck. Donghyuck snickered at the sound, trying not to shiver too noticeably when Jeno threaded his fingers through his hair and pulled him closer. Giving in to the urging, Donghyuck continued to press wet kisses against Jeno’s neck, interspacing the light suction with occasional nips that had Jeno whining in his ear.

“Fuck, I’ve got to take a business call,” Donghyuck faintly heard Jaemin murmur, before his voice came back louder than before, “I gotta go, you heathens. Try not to fuck on the couch. Also I’m still _so_ upset that I can’t see anything right now, you both sound so hot.”

Both of them parted slightly, just enough to call goodbyes to Jaemin. Then they were back on each other, Donghyuck trailing his mouth down to Jeno’s collarbone and trading the light, almost teasing method of his kisses into a determined effort to leave a mark. He wanted proof of the fact that he had finally been able to _touch_ , and leaving behind a hard-to-hide hickey would definitely satisfy that urge.

Besides, the way it had Jeno keening against him was so satisfying, the grip on Donghyuck’s hair a sweet ache every time Jeno tugged. But then Jeno was squirming slightly in his lap, slowly starting to rock his hips down against him, and Donghyuck realized that things had escalated a lot more than he had ever expected.

Separating from where Jeno’s skin was already starting to color was a test against Donghyuck’s resolve, but he could hear the way Jeno’s breath was starting to become heavier, arousal simmering hotly between them. It’s what had sense knocking back into his head, and Donghyuck knew he had to put a stop to things before they ended up grinding against each other.

Running his hand up the length of Jeno’s back, Donghyuck sighed sadly as he pressed his palm to the back of Jeno’s neck, gently guiding him forward as he tilted his own head up and lightly pressed their lips together. “Sorry pup, but we’ve got to calm down a bit now.”

Jeno scowled, ears flicking in annoyance. “But why?”

“Because,” Donghyuck murmured, sliding his hand around so that he could thumb at his cheekbone, “We’ve got a week ahead of us to do whatever you want. So let’s wait a bit, hmm?”

Jeno flushed at the reminder of his upcoming rut, looking away with a frown. “Are you really sure you’re up for that? I know we only just—”

“Jeno,” Donghyuck interrupted, pressing his thumb over Jeno’s lips in order to silence him. Jeno pouted, his lips a soft pressure against his skin, and Donghyuck resisted the urge to dip his fingers into his mouth, “I’m more than sure. Sometimes I still think about your first rut with Jaemin and I—”

“Wait,” Jeno interrupted, his eyes shooting wide, “You heard that?”

Donghyuck snorted, dropping his hand from Jeno’s face as he leaned into the couch cushions against his back, his other hand resting lightly on the top of Jeno’s thigh. “Uh, yes? Do you have any idea how loud you two were? I had to crash at Renjun’s for the last two days because I couldn’t sleep.”

The blush that spread across Jeno’s cheeks was mesmerizing, his ears shooting back to hide in his fluffy hair. “Oh…”

“So,” Donghyuck spoke up into the silence that fell between them, dragging his eyes away from memorizing just how adorable Jeno looked when he was embarrassed to take a quick glance at the time on his phone, “How about an early dinner?”

Jeno let out a sniff, finally pulling his eyes away from where he had firmly settled them on their laps, one of his hands nervously fiddling with Donghyuck’s fingers against his thigh. His ears hesitantly perked back up as he took a look of his own at the time, his tail starting to slowly wag when he saw it was almost an hour earlier than normal. “...Really?”

“Yeah, pup. You deserve it.” Donghyuck assured him, shifting their hands slightly until he was able to thread their fingers together. Jeno looked down at their intertwined hands in delight, a pretty smile crossing his features and causing Donghyuck’s heart to skip a beat.

Then Jeno was slipping off his lap, tugging lightly at his hand to pull him up off the couch. “Food!”`

Donghyuck laughed, easily rising to his feet and following along as Jeno bounced across the small distance to the kitchen. Dropping Donghyuck’s hand, Jeno took up his normal position at the bar top, absently swiveling back and forth on the bar stool as he watched Donghyuck pull out ingredients from the fridge. It was a familiar setup, Jeno normally watching intently as Jaemin and Donghyuck prepared dinner, very rarely venturing into the kitchen for anything more than a drink, always carefully skirting around the stove when he did.

Donghyuck honestly felt a little bit bad about Jeno’s wariness towards the stove, but he also didn’t want a repeat of the Pancake Incident that had occured only a month after Jeno had moved in with them.

(“New rule,” Jaemin declared breathlessly, running the ruined pan under the faucet until it was no longer smoking, “Jeno, you’re not allowed to touch the stove ever again.”

Jeno let out a whimper from where he was hiding in Donghyuck’s arms, his face pressed snugly against his neck. “Okay.”

Donghyuck let out a sigh, moving one of his hands up to lightly scratch at one of Jeno’s ears as he continued to shake in his arms. When he spoke it was in the softest tone he could muster, giving no hint towards the way he pointedly eyed the window behind Jaemin’s head, a silent demand for him to open it and air out their smokey apartment. “It’s not your fault, pup. It’s okay. We’ll cook for you from now on.”)

“Hyuck,” Jeno called, snapping Donghyuck out of his reminiscing, “Can we have something with meat?”

Donghyuck raised an eyebrow. “When have we ever fed you something without meat?”

Jeno pouted. “I mean like, a _lot_ of meat.”

“Sure, pup.” Donghyuck agreed easily, rolling his eyes as he headed towards the fridge. Luckily he had already set aside some beef earlier in the day to defrost, having anticipated what Jeno would ask of him come dinner time. He would probably have to head out for a grocery run before Jeno’s rut really hit, already thinking about which meals would be the quickest to make.

Jeno was making a happy little humming sound behind him, and Donghyuck didn’t even attempt to fight against his smile.

* * *

Two days later, Donghyuck woke up to darkness, shifting sheets and Jeno’s low whines in his ear, his entire body feeling like it was baking under the summer sun. The room was so _hot_ , or maybe it was just Jeno and the heat he put out like a furnace. The two of them were pressed as close as possible, Jeno’s arms wrapped around Donghyuck’s waist and their legs intertwined. He could feel Jeno’s breath against his collarbones, Jeno’s soft ears tickling against his chin.

“Jeno?” Donghyuck murmured, shifting slightly as he heard Jeno let out another whine. Jeno made a quiet little snuffling sound, burrowing his face further against Donghyuck’s neck as he whimpered and fuck, it was _so_ warm.

Freeing one of his arms from Jeno’s grasp wasn’t an easy task, but he eventually managed. Soothing his hands through Jeno’s sweaty hair, Donghyuck rubbed soothingly at one of his ears, tugging at it lightly. Normally it was playful, an easy way to get Jeno’s head snapping in his direction.

Not this time, though.

Instead Jeno came awake with a moan, his hips rutting up against Donghyuck’s thigh and finally making Donghyuck aware of the hardness pressed against his skin. Unfortunately he couldn’t focus on that, not when Jeno was whimpering against his ear, breathing hotly against Donghyuck’s neck as he tried to mold himself against Donghyuck’s side. 

“Oh, Jeno,” Donghyuck breathed, smoothing his hand down the back of Jeno’s head and cupping at his neck, “Are you okay?”

“Hurts,” Jeno murmured, still rocking up against Donghyuck’s thigh almost unconsciously. Donghyuck tried his best to ignore how easily he could feel the hard line of his cock, how it seemed to burn so much hotter than the rest of Jeno’s body.

Donghyuck tried to remember all that Jaemin had texted him after dinner, how to make it easier for Jeno as his rut progressed. Jeno was so distracting though, especially when he moved on from simply breathing against Donghyuck’s neck to leaving wet kisses against his skin, his canines a sharp reminder of how easily he could draw blood. Jeno wouldn’t though, Donghyuck knew, not unless he asked. And oh, how Donghyuck _wanted to._

“It’s okay, Jeno. Let me take care of you, alright? Let me make you feel better, pup.” Donghyuck murmured, fighting against Jeno’s restricting grip until he could turn on his side and face him completely. 

There was enough light filtering in from the window for Donghyuck to make out Jeno’s features, the streetlights allowing Donghyuck to see just how hazy Jeno’s eyes had become. His skin was slick with sweat, a burning sun in Donghyuck’s bed, and Donghyuck knew he would be blinded if he stared for too long.

Instead he looked away, focusing on shoving his comforter off the end of the bed, letting the cool air of the apartment to wash over them. That had been another one of Jaemin’s suggestions, urging Donghyuck to turn the thermostat down as far as it could go before they went to bed.

“Hyuck,” Jeno murmured, running one of his hands down the length of Donghyuck’s spine, leaving goosebumps in his wake. His ears were pressed flat against his head, tail limp against the mattress, his face pinched as his rut coursed through his veins, “Hyuck, please.”

“Yeah, pup, c’mon.” Donghyuck urged, shifting so that he could slide his thigh between Jeno’s legs, grabbing one of Jeno’s thighs in order to pull him closer. Jeno sucked in a surprised breath of air, ears perking as the pressure on his cock increased.

Donghyuck slid his hand up from Jeno’s thigh, hesitating slightly before he moved his hand onto his ass. Jeno moaned almost instantly at the feeling, grinding his cock against Donghyuck’s thigh without any more prompting. Donghyuck sucked in a shuddering breath, feeling the simmering heat of arousal coming to a boiling point, his own cock taking interest in Jeno’s desperation.

Jeno had buried his face back into Donghyuck’s neck, his high whines interspaced with deep groans and the occasional mutter of Donghyuck’s name. He had his mouth pressed against Donghyuck’s skin, sharp teeth grazing against him. Donghyuck shivered in response. The careful teasing kept stealing his attention away from where he could feel Jeno’s boxers rubbing against his thigh, the material having already been soaked through with precum.

It only took another graze of Jeno’s teeth for Donghyuck to finally break, turning his head so that his mouth was pressed against one of Jeno’s soft ears, “Bite me, pup. I know you want to. Mark me up as much as you want.”

Because Donghyuck _did_ know that Jeno wanted to. He had seen the marks Jaemin sported, the bruises he displayed proudly. Donghyuck had always tried his best not to stare too intensely, ignoring the simmering _want_ that had burned through his veins.

He could have it now, though.

Jeno whimpered against him, ears flicking from the feeling of Donghyuck’s breath against sensitive fur as he circled his arms around Donghyuck’s waist and pulled him even closer. His cock almost bumped against Donghyuck’s hip, their legs twined so tightly together as Donghyuck unconsciously tightened his grip on Jeno’s ass.

“Jeno, pup, c’mon. Please?” Donghyuck murmured. The wet kisses continued, feather light and such a _tease_. Jeno pulled his head back for a moment, eyes hazy with arousal but his lashes damp with tears from how overwhelmed he must have been. Donghyuck reached his free hand up to thumb at one of his eyes, cooing quietly when Jeno nuzzled his cheek into his palm.

“You—” Jeno began, only for his voice to crack. He took a moment to clear it, swallowing roughly, lips creasing as he avoided Donghyuck’s eyes, “You really want me to?”

“Oh, Jeno,” Donghyuck breathed, leaning forward to press their foreheads together, “I’ve been wanting you to mark me up ever since that first time I saw just how prettily you decorated Jaemin.”

Jeno let out a low whine, looking into Donghyuck’s heated gaze from under his lashes. Then he was ducking his head back towards Donghyuck’s neck, Donghyuck’s fingers lacing through his hair without thought, fingers gripping at the pale strands.

The first intentional press of Jeno’s sharp teeth had Donghyuck gasping, hips rutting forward to grind up against Jeno. Jeno groaned at the feeling, copying Donghyuck’s movements easily, starting to leave a trail of bites up the side of Donghyuck’s neck. Donghyuck knew there would be a dark bruise in every spot Jeno hesitated for more than a few seconds, and the thought had him tightening his grip and whimpering into Jeno’s sweaty hair.

It was when Jeno had moved down to the dip of Donghyuck’s neck, one of his hands reaching up to pull aside the collar of his shirt, that Donghyuck made the mistake of moving the hand he had on Jeno’s ass. It was completely accidental, the way his fingers brushed against the base of Jeno’s tail, but it had a staggering effect on him. His teeth sunk into Donghyuck’s skin harshly, a yelp falling from his throat as his hips stuttered, and Donghyuck could feel just how soaked his boxers became, the wet material already dampening Donghyuck’s own underwear.

Donghyuck was motionless for a few seconds, shocked speechless by the shuddering hybrid in his arms. Jeno continued whimpering against him even as he came down from his high, still gently rocking his cock against Donghyuck’s thigh as he savored the pleasure racing through his veins, his tail limp under Donghyuck’s hand.

It was only after a few minutes of silence had settled between them and Jeno’s breathing had steadied that Donghyuck spoke, having occupied his time by running a soothing hand through Jeno’s hair. His other hand was high on Jeno’s back, pointedly avoiding his tail as he scratched soothingly over Jeno’s shoulders. “I didn’t realize your tail was that sensitive.”

Jeno whined in protest, less in arousal and much more in embarrassment. “It normally isn’t.”

“What about your ears?” Donghyuck questioned curiously, shifting his fingers up to lightly tug at one of them.

“Them too.” Jeno grumbled, shuddering against him as his legs twitched, making Donghyuck remember the mess between them as well as the fact that he was still half hard.

It was fine, though. This was about Jeno. So Donghyuck ignored his own situation in favor of continuing to cuddle him close, shivering slightly when he felt Jeno licking at his shoulder. It was aching slightly, still throbbing from the bite Jeno had given him, and Jeno whined in distress.

“I made you bleed…” Jeno murmured, ears flattening against his skull.

Donghyuck hummed, moving his head to the side so that Jeno had an easier time at licking over the mark. “It’s alright, pup. No harm done.”

“There has been harm done. Literally. I can taste your blood in my mouth.” Jeno deadpanned, pulling his head back so that he could shoot Donghyuck an unamused look.

Donghyuck rolled his eyes, lightly tugging at Jeno’s hair and ignoring the way it made Jeno’s lashes flutter. “I literally asked you to bite me.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t mean to bite you _this_ bad.” Jeno huffed, before squirming slightly as his eyebrows furrowed. “Also I feel gross.”

Donghyuck burst out into laughter, leaning his forehead against Jeno’s shoulder as he shook against the mattress, his skin still burning against him. When he finally controlled himself enough to look back up Jeno was pouting, his ears hesitantly perking as he watched Donghyuck shift away from him.

“Let’s get you out of these then, huh?” Donghyuck prompted, reaching down to lightly pull at Jeno’s soaked boxers. “Fuck, you came so much.”

Jeno blushed, ears back to pressing against his head as he glanced away. “Shut up. I can’t help it.”

“I know, pup.” Donghyuck cooed, leaving a light kiss against Jeno’s cheek. Before Jeno could connect their lips together and distract him like he had two days before, Donghyuck pushed himself up on the mattress and began tugging at his underwear. “Alright, let’s clean you up.”

Jeno grumbled, turning over onto his back and raising his hips enough for Donghyuck to pull the boxers down his legs. Donghyuck tried his best not to stare at Jeno’s dick as he did, feeling the way his own gave a futile twitch in interest. He was mostly soft at this point though, arousal banked in favor of taking care of Jeno instead.

Besides, Donghyuck thought as he pushed himself off the mattress and made his way towards his bathroom, they had at least a week of Jeno’s rut to look forward to.

* * *

Donghyuck wondered how many times throughout this week he would wake up with Jeno grinding up against him.

He certainly wasn’t complaining, but it was still an idle thought as he slowly opened his eyes to the feeling of Jeno’s grinding his dick against his ass, his hands tightly gripping his hips in order to draw him closer. The comforter was still tossed to the floor, Jeno’s burning temperature more than enough to keep the both of them warm, especially since Jeno was unapologetic with the way he wrapped himself around Donghyuck.

Donghyuck was content though, comfortable in the tight grip Jeno had around him, even if it hadn’t been that long since they had gone to sleep after he had quickly cleaned them up. Judging by the morning sunlight filtering in through his curtains it had probably been a handful of hours and Donghyuck let his eyes fall shut for a long moment as he mourned the loss of a restful night.

Then Jeno was whimpering against his ear, his lips a wet suction against the side of his neck. “Hyuck.”

Donghyuck let out a tired groan.

“Hyuck, please. It hurts again.” Jeno whined, adjusting his hips slightly and grinding up at just the right angle to slide his cock between Donghyuck’s cheeks. He had decided not to dirty another pair of underwear, leaving Donghyuck’s own boxers as the only barrier between them.

Donghyuck gasped at friction, eyes slamming open even as arousal burned through his veins. He couldn't help the moan that tumbled past his lips, biting his lips when Jeno lightly nipped at the back of his neck. Then the wet kisses were back, Jeno's tongue sliding over the marks he left indulgently before he was latching onto a patch of skin and sucking harshly.

Donghyuck knew he would be covered in hickies by the end of this, but he had literally asked for it, so he certainly didn't mind. What Donghyuck _did_ mind was the feeling of Jeno's dick, weeping precum already dampening his boxers as he continued to drag his shaft against his ass. It was awfully distracting, and Donghyuck knew he wouldn't be able to withstand the sensation long enough for Jeno to cum against him like he had against Donghyuck's thigh.

No, this position couldn't last, not unless Donghyuck wanted to drive himself insane.

That's what had him reaching down to one of the hands on his hips, threading his fingers through Jeno’s and tugging lightly. “Jeno.”

“Hmm?” It took a moment for Jeno to focus enough to respond, loosening his grip on Donghyuck’s skin and pliantly letting Donghyuck move his hand down towards his thighs.

“Can you get the lube, pup? And I’ll let you fuck me here.”

Jeno whined, his hand spasming slightly in Donghyuck’s grip as his hips instinctively ground forward once again. Then he was tugging his hand away and turning onto his back, reaching towards the bedside table where Donghyuck had placed the lube. He was thankful for his earlier foresight, knowing neither of them were patient enough to get up and search for the bottle.

In the meantime he worked on pushing his underwear off, tossing the fabric away and shivering at Jeno’s warmth as he pressed up against his back once again. The click of the cap opening had Donghyuck biting at his lip in anticipation, propping up his leg a bit to give Jeno room.

“Jeno,” Donghyuck hissed, shivering at the cool temperature of the lube after so long being pressed up against his personal furnace, the slick liquid an overwhelming contrast to the warmth of Jeno’s hand, “You could’ve given me a bit of warning, holy shit.”

“Sorry.” Jeno mumbled over the faint sound of the lube clicking shut before he was tossing it somewhere into the sheets. Then he was focusing on spreading his palm over Donghyuck’s thighs, working to spread the lube over both of them liberally. Donghyuck couldn’t stop shivering at the sensation even when Jeno eventually pulled his hand away to slick the rest of the lube over his cock, already anticipating what would come next.

He didn’t have to wait that long before Jeno was murmuring a quiet warning and then sliding his cock between Donghyuck's thighs, both of them gasping at just how smooth the motion felt. Donghyuck clenched his muscles curiously, trying not to smirk at how loudly Jeno whimpered as he pressed his face between Donghyuck’s shoulders. Jeno had moved his hands back to Donghyuck's hips, his vice grip ensuring that Donghyuck would have finger shaped bruises within a few hours.

Then he was pulling Donghyuck closer until his back was pressed snugly against Jeno's chest, the back of his thighs pressed against the top of Jeno’s. Donghyuck could feel the hard line of Jeno's muscles, a sharp contrast against the softness of his balls pressing up against the back of Donghyuck's thighs.

A second of hesitation, both of them seemingly soaking the moment into their memories, and then Jeno started thrusting.

Donghyuck couldn’t help the whimper that escaped, fisting at the sheets in front of him as he was rocked forward on the mattress. Jeno wasn’t holding back, the room quickly filling up with the lewd echo of skin slapping against skin. His cock was _hot_ , hotter than the rest of his body and seeming to throb between Donghyuck’s thighs even when it was moving too fast for Donghyuck to really _focus_.

He knew if it wasn’t for the lube that the pace Jeno had set would be painful, even if his precum was quickly making Donghyuck’s skin even more slick.

“Fuck.” Donghyuck panted out, feeling Jeno’s teeth clamp onto his shoulder once again. Luckily it wasn’t the one he had drawn blood from, because Donghyuck knew Jeno’s sharp canines would be painful. The way he seemed to be drooling against him was kind of adorable though, even if it _was_ kind of gross.

 _“Hyuck—”_ Jeno whimpered, drawing in a breath like he was about to continue. It faded out into a pitiful whimper though, his hips stuttering in their rhythmic thrusts as Donghyuck tensed his thighs yet again.

It had Jeno biting back a growl, abandoning Donghyuck’s shoulder in favor of pressing his face against his back. Wet, panting breaths were warm against the sweat beading along his spine, leaving Donghyuck’s cock twitching against his stomach.

The friction wasn’t only good for Jeno, after all. Especially when Jeno shifted their position slightly, just enough so that his cock was pressing up against Donghyuck’s perineum. Donghyuck sucked in a startled breath, quickly grabbing at one of Jeno’s hands so that he could squeeze it as pleasure raced through him.

Jeno didn’t hesitate to thread his fingers through Donghyuck’s, humming low in his throat with a hint of a growl as he wrapped his free hand around his waist. Then he was pulling Donghyuck back until they were plastered together, no space between them as Jeno hooked his chin over Donghyuck’s shoulder. He had traded his thrusts for a slow, filthy grind, leaving Donghyuck shivering as he felt each and every inch of Jeno’s cock sliding against him.

The decrease in speed had him noticing something different, though. It was as if Jeno’s cock was—

Oh.

_Oh._

How Donghyuck had forgotten about Jeno’s knot, he didn’t know, but he was certainly reminded of it now. Now, when he was feeling the knot enlarging between his thighs, pressing up behind his balls and grinding back towards his rim with every slow roll of Jeno’s hips.

It was so much, _too much_ , and so, so _good._

It was overwhelming though, and one last dirty grind had Donghyuck whining low in his throat as his senses were overloaded with pleasure. He wanted to reach that peak, he wanted _Jeno_ to reach that peak. That determination had Donghyuck carefully crossing his ankles, ignoring Jeno’s low whine and the title grip on his hand at the movement. After all, the sharp yelp Jeno let out when Donghyuck tensed his thighs was so sweet, almost as nice as the feeling of Jeno’s knot pulsing against his skin as the front of his thighs were coated in cum.

The feeling of it had his vision whiting out, Donghyuck letting his head tip back against Jeno’s shoulder as he whimpered against Donghyuck’s ear. Leaning back into the warmth of Jeno’s chest, Donghyuck barely even felt the sticky wetness of his own cum landing on his stomach, focused entirely on the knot pressing hotly between his legs.

 _Fuck,_ Donghyuck wanted that _inside_ of him.

* * *

He did get it, eventually.

They had both passed out for a few more hours after completing a quick clean up with the wet wipes Donghyuck had thankfully shoved into his bedside drawer. By the time he woke up, Donghyuck was starving, and he was sure Jeno was as well past the heat in his veins.

Fixing a simple lunch after taking a quick shower was relatively easy, especially since Jeno slept through it all. That was something Jaemin told him could happen, if he managed to pull enough orgasms from Jeno early into the rut.

That’s why Donghyuck wasn’t too concerned when he was shaking Jeno awake and cooing compliments at him as he blearily ate his food. He was so out of it, eyes unfocused and a sheen of sweat coating his skin. He should get a shower as well, Donghyuck knew, but he figured they could wait until Jeno was a bit more coherent.

Unfortunately, Donghyuck didn’t know when that would be. Jeno had barely swallowed the last bit of his lunch before he was curling back up on top of the mattress, heat almost radiating off of him as he slipped back into unconsciousness.

Donghyuck eyed him fondly, smiling at the sight of Jeno’s tail curling over his leg as his ears flicked back against his head. Jeno was cute, and it was bad for Donghyuck’s heart. Shaking his head fondly, Donghyuck moved to clean up the bit of mess he had made from cooking, deciding he would let Jeno sleep as much as he wanted.

Unfortunately, boredom got the best of him barely two hours later, leaving Donghyuck to trail back into his room. Coming to a stop at the side of the bed, Donghyuck stared down at Jeno as he snuffled in his sleep, no longer curled up on his side. He had turned over onto his back, limbs splayed limply as low snores falling from his lips.

Before he knew it, Donghyuck was running his hand over Jeno’s chest, smiling as he watched Jeno’s ears twitch at the sensation. Lightly trailing his nails against Jeno’s skin, Donghyuck stared down at the sleeping boy before curiously trailing his fingertip over one of his nipples.

Jeno didn’t react much, his ears simply twitching, but otherwise the boy was dead to the world.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Donghyuck slowly starting rubbing the pad of his thumb over the nipple, watching as the bud hardened from the attention. The other one was still soft despite the chill of the room, Jeno’s body heat keeping him steadily warm.

Pressing a knee against the mattress, Donghyuck smiled at the sight of Jeno’s ears twitching as springs creaked, his eyes soon fluttering open so that he could squint at Donghyuck blearily. Jeno let out an inquisitive little sound, pliant against the bed as Donghyuck swung one of his legs over Jeno’s hips so that he could settle comfortably over him.

“Hyuck?” Jeno questioned, his voice deepened with sleep as he reached up to scrub one of his eyes.

Donghyuck shushed him, his lips curling up in a bit of a smirk. “Just relax, pup. I wanna make you feel good.”

Jeno let out another curious sound, but Donghyuck ignored him in favor of glancing down at Jeno’s pecs, one hardened nipple and one still soft.

It was the soft one that he paid attention to, carefully dropping down to his elbows so that he was easily able to drag his tongue over the soft skin. It was salty, leftover sweat collecting on Donghyuck’s tongue and reminding him that he should probably drag Jeno into the shower after feeding him. Still, it wasn’t bad, so Donghyuck barely hesitated before running his tongue over the same nipple yet again.

Jeno sucked in a breath above him, tail thumping once against the mattress. It had Donghyuck glancing up, taking note of the way Jeno’s nose was scrunched, his eyes pressed shut from pleasure. Keeping his eyes trained on Jeno’s face, Donghyuck opened his mouth a bit, licking over his lips before closing them around the nipple in an open mouthed kiss.

A bit of suction, and Jeno’s eyes went wide, settling fully into wakefulness as his ears perked up and his pupils dilated in a haze of lust.

“Hyuck—” Jeno choked out, a moan interrupting him as Donghyuck lightly bit down against the now hardened nub. “ _Fuck._ ”

Donghyuck fought back a smile, too busy sucking against sensitive skin and only pulling back to run his tongue over it and lightly nibble. Keeping his mouth occupied, Donghyuck moved a bit until he was able to slot himself between Jeno’s legs, knees pressing into the mattress as he let his elbows relax a bit. It was a much better position, relieving the bit of pain Donghyuck’s neck was having from the angle. It let him put even more focus on his task, delighting in every whimper that fell from Jeno’s lips.

Eventually Jeno seemed to grow too sensitive, his fingers curling into Donghyuck’s hair and gently tugging him away. Donghyuck retreated for a moment, glancing up into glistening eyes and smiling at the bitten back whimpers Jeno was trying not to let out.

“Poor puppy.” Donghyuck murmured, reaching up to grab at Jeno’s hands and lace their fingers together. He watched the way Jeno’s ears perked at the pet name, tail thumping lightly against the mattress as Jeno started to smile.

But then Donghyuck was ducking his head back down, eyes trained on the way Jeno’s mouth fell into a sweet little ‘o’ as he wrapped his lips around the nipple he had initially run his fingers over.

“ _Donghyuck_ ,” Jeno moaned, pulling his legs up so his thighs bracketed Donghyuck’s hips. Donghyuck latched his teeth into the sensitive nub so that he wouldn’t be tempted to smile, a shudder working its way down his spine as he felt Jeno’s hardening cock pressing against his own.

“ _Jeno_ ,” Donghyuck retorted teasingly, pulling his mouth away with a lewd _pop._ It had Jeno twitching, gripping tightly at Donghyuck’s hands as he rolled his hips up instinctively.

“Hyuck, please, I—” Jeno cut off with a whine as Donghyuck pressed a light kiss against his reddened nipple, “I want to fuck you so _bad_.”

Donghyuck felt heat rush through him, joining the overwhelming warmth of Jeno’s body pressing against him. Smiling teasingly, Donghyuck rested his chin against Jeno’s chest, meeting Jeno’s curious eyes when he tilted his head up to stare at him. Judging by the way his ears flicked back immediately, Donghyuck probably wasn’t hiding the glee Jeno’s words had caused.

“Um—”

“You wanna fuck me?” Donghyuck interrupted, watching intently as a blush spread over Jeno’s cheeks, “Gonna fill me up with your knot? You know I’ve never taken one. I’ll be just as loud as Jaemin was that first night, when you had him sobbing over what a good boy you were.”

Jeno let out a low whine, his cock twitching against Donghyuck’s stomach as he scrunched his eyes shut.

“I want it though.” Donghyuck told him in a low voice, watching as Jeno’s eyes popped back open and darkened considerably, “I wanna feel you pump me full of cum, Jeno. Fuck me so good until all I know is you, pup. Until all I can think about is how well you’ll breed me.”

Donghyuck let a dangerous smile curl on his lips as Jeno gaped at him, wide-eyed and speechless. Donghyuck knew it was a lot, that Jeno’s brain was probably in the middle of rebooting. He didn’t know how often Donghyuck had heard him and Jaemin having sex, after all. He didn’t know that Donghyuck knew what had Jeno crying out the loudest, Jaemin’s low voice seeping through their closed bedroom door and leaving Donghyuck _craving_.

“Please.” Jeno eventually murmured, voice low and his fingers clenching in Donghyuck’s grasp.

Donghyuck hummed, tilting his head slightly as he rocked his hips down. It had his own cock dragging against the sheets, but it also allowed him to feel Jeno’s cock against the soft skin of his stomach. He could feel the trail of precum left behind, taking note of the way it twitched at the same time Jeno’s ears flicked forward.

Smiling indulgently, Donghyuck pulled his hands away from Jeno’s grip and pushed himself up. Jeno just watched, lax against the mattress and watching patiently like the good boy Donghyuck _knew_ he was.

Dropping onto his back against the sheets, Donghyuck waved a hand towards the bedside table where he had set the lube earlier. “Come on, baby. Get me ready for you.”

And that was all Jeno needed before he _moved._

* * *

“Jeno…” Donghyuck sighed, arching against the sheets and biting his lip to hold back a whine of his own. Jeno looked up hazily from where he had his mouth on one of Donghyuck’s thighs, sharp canines somehow still gentle as he bit down against tanned skin. Then Jeno was running his tongue over the bite, lashes fluttering closed as he started sucking harshly at the light mark.

Donghyuck bucked into the sensation without a thought, unable to hold back the gasp escaping his throat when the movement caused Jeno’s fingers to ram against his prostate. Writhing against the mattress, Donghyuck didn’t even take note of the pleas falling from his lips, too focused on the stretch of Jeno’s fingers, on the way they brushed so sweetly inside him, a complete distraction from the ache of how wide he had been stretched.

Jeno’s fingers just felt so _good_ , and he was spending so much time and effort to make sure Donghyuck was well stretched for his knot. Donghyuck could feel the excess lube sliding down from his hole, the lewd squelch of it so, so loud amidst his heaving gasps. It was filthy, but it felt so _good_ , especially with the way Jeno kept glancing up at him with wide eyes, ears perked up as he seemed to memorize what made Donghyuck gasp the loudest.

“Jeno please,” Donghyuck moaned, hands reaching up to fist at the pillow on either side of his head, “I need you.”

Jeno frowned slightly, head ducking back down to press a light kiss over the hickies forming on his thigh, “Are you sure you’re ready? It’s… Well, it’s a lot.”

He looked embarrassed, eyes darting away shyly as if he was admitting to something that wasn’t _fact._ Donghyuck knew how big his knot would be, after all. It was a valid question though, so Donghyuck breathed through the pleasure and the want racing through his veins to run a gentle hand through Jeno’s hair. “I’m sure, pup. Now come up here.”

Jeno let out a low whine, pulling his fingers slowly out of Donghyuck and furrowing his eyebrows at the why Donghyuck flinched. “Are you okay?”

“Empty,” Donghyuck murmured, unable to hide his blush as Jeno’s eyes darted down to where his rim was probably gaping around nothing. “ _Jeno_.”

“Right.”

Crawling up over Donghyuck’s body, Jeno reached once more for the lube bottle that he had been liberally emptying. Kneeling between Donghyuck’s spread legs, he was a sight to behold. Messy hair, perked ears, and his slowly wagging tail that had his cock bobbing against his stomach.

Jeno was just so _cute_ , which was extremely distressing when paired with how hot he was as he started pushing his cock into Donghyuck.

Feeling it slide in had Donghyuck’s mouth dropping open, lashes fluttering as the stretch. Even without his knot, Jeno had a fairly big dick—not so much lengthwise as much as _width_ —and Donghyuck was fighting to keep himself relaxed as inch after inch slid in. The stretching had helped, of course, so it was barely painful.

It was just so _much._

Jeno could barely hold himself still as his hips pressed against Donghyuck’s ass, shaking as he kept still in order for Donghyuck to adjust. There wasn’t a sign of his knot yet, but Donghyuck just knew that the rut racing through his veins was probably yelling for Jeno to just move.

And who would Donghyuck be, to deny his precious puppy the relief he needed?

“Move, Jeno.” Donghyuck told him, one hand moving to rub at the base of Jeno’s ears and guide his head down to press against his chest. Jeno let out a rumbling growl, lips sliding wetly over skin until he could run his tongue over one of Donghyuck’s nipples.

Donghyuck didn’t even have the chance to react, too busy choking on air as Jeno slammed his hips forward immediately. There was barely any pause between that one and the next as Jeno started up a frantic pace, punching the air from Donghyuck’s lungs due to the sweet friction.

Donghyuck just laid back, relaxing into it and letting Jeno take all that he needed. He didn’t think he would be much help anyway, not with the way his brain descended into white noise as Jeno adjusted his position slightly and started slamming right up against Donghyuck’s prostate.

Jeno had moved his face up to Donghyuck’s neck in the process, whining against his skin as his thrusts started turning into quick jerks, as if he was trying to keep as much of his cock inside Donghyuck’s warmth as he could. Donghyuck could feel his knot starting to form, a resistance to that smooth rocking Jeno had been keeping up before. Now it was starting to catch against his rim with every motion, so different from anything else Donghyuck had ever felt during sex. It made him glad Jeno had had the foresight to stretch him as much as he did, because Donghyuck knew even with that preparation that he would be aching afterwards.

Donghyuck wasn’t thinking of afterwards, though. He was thinking of now, of the orgasm teasing his senses and the growing knot that kept pulling out of him. He just wanted to _cum_ , he wanted _Jeno_ to cum. He wanted that knot in him, fully enlarged and throbbing as Jeno filled him up.

So Donghyuck shifted his legs up, pressing his feet against the back of Jeno’s thighs and putting as much strength as he could into pushing Jeno as close to his body as possible.

Jeno yelped against his ear, any hesitation that had been holding him back departing as he slammed his hips forward, his knot sliding past Donghyuck’s rim for the last time as Jeno froze, mouth dropping and lashes fluttering. Donghyuck was confused, for a moment, but then he became aware of one of the oddest, most strange sensations Donghyuck had felt in his life.

Having a fully grown knot pressed between his thighs was one thing, but having it pressed deep into his ass as it grew to that size was something else entirely. It had Donghyuck’s orgasm cresting over his senses before he even realized, drawing a whine out of Jeno that he barely even heard as his walls clenched down on his cock.

It was as intense as it was overwhelming, leaving Donghyuck writhing under Jeno’s weight until Jeno was forced to pin his hips down against the mattress. Because Donghyuck shouldn’t move too much, not when Jeno’s knot was as big as it was, locked into him as Jeno pumped him full of cum.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Donghyuck hissed, when the sparks filling his vision disappeared enough for him to look up into Jeno’s strained expression.

Jeno just whimpered in response, shuddering as his cock seemed to throb once again, the faint sense of _warmth_ telling Donghyuck that another pump of cum was being pulled from him. It had his mouth dropping open, heart racing at the feeling as a whine of his own fell from his lips.

“Fuck, Jeno. You’re such a good boy, aren’t you?” Donghyuck murmured, reaching up to where Jeno had pushed himself onto his knees in order to stop Donghyuck’s squirming. His hands were still a bruising presence on Donghyuck’s hips, his ears flicked back against his head as his eyes widened at the praise. He didn’t hesitate to lean into Donghyuck’s palm when he cupped his cheek, though, a small smiling curling at the corner of his lips. “Shit, you’re so good. Fill me up as much as you want, alright? Because I want it, Jeno. I really want it.”

Jeno whined, eyes gleaming desperately as words seemed to leave him, only able to stare into Donghyuck’s blissed out features. It was as if he was looking for a lie, as if he couldn’t believe that Donghyuck really wanted all of it, all of him.

He did, though. He really, really did.

Reaching up to cup the back of Jeno’s neck, Donghyuck pulled him closer to connect their mouths in a kiss that was more tongue than anything, clenching down on the knot within him even as his body protested against the stimulation. Jeno let out a rumbling growl, ears twitching under Donghyuck’s hand as he reached up to pinch lightly at them.

Jeno started rocking hips as much as he was able, his knot catching against Donghyuck’s rim and pulling a hiss from Donghyuck’s lips. He was too swollen by this point to pull out, they both knew it, but that miniscule amount of friction still had another throbbing rush of cum emptying from his cock.

And fuck, if that wasn’t the most satisfying feeling.

* * *

The last time Donghyuck woke up during Jeno's rut, it was several exhausting days later with a soothing voice murmuring his name, fingertips tracing his cheekbone and Jeno's breath fanning across his chest. Fluttering his eyes open was difficult, especially when his aching body demanded he fall back into the confines of sleep.

But then he was catching sight of Jaemin's endeared smile, and his eyes were shooting wide in surprise. "Jaemin?"

“Hey, Hyuckie.” Jaemin smiled, his dark hair pushed back off his forehead and still wearing something that was business casual enough to fit in at his work trip. He had probably come here straight from the airport, deciding to head into Donghyuck's room instead of attempting to change.

Donghyuck felt his heart skipping a couple beats before Jeno's breath hitched slightly, his nose crinkling as he shuffled closer, attempting to press his face against Donghyuck's ribs. Moving his hand up to rub soothingly at the base of Jeno’s ears, Donghyuck shot Jaemin a look of confusion, a silent request for an explanation.

“I told them I had a family emergency and had to fly back immediately.” Jaemin admitted sheepishly, even as a mischievous smirk was curling on the corner of his mouth. Donghyuck attempted to smother his snickers, quickly becoming distracted by the way Jaemin was smoothing his hand away from Donghyuck’s cheek to run it down the side of his neck. Donghyuck tried not to shiver too noticeably, knowing that the skin under Jaemin’s palm was mottled with hickies of all shapes.

“I’m glad.” Donghyuck told him, his voice coming out in a rasp. Jaemin clicked his tongue, eyebrows furrowing as he quickly glanced around the room before reaching for some of the water bottles Donghyuck had left on his bedside table. He easily accepted the one Jaemin handed over, quickly draining more than half of it after carefully pushing himself up onto his elbow.

It gave him a good vantage point to watch as Jaemin petted Jeno’s hair with his free hand, his voice low and soothing as he started calling Jeno’s name.

“Jaemin?” Jeno murmured sleepily, ears flopping over cutely as he turned onto his side. Then his eyes were shooting wide, ears perking up in excitement as he caught sight of Jaemin’s wide smile. “Jaemin!”

“Hey baby.” Jaemin greeted, laughing as he suddenly found himself with his arms full with a happy hybrid.

Donghyuck watched the two of them with a small smile, pushing himself up against the headboard. There was a nervous twist in his chest as he watched them get caught up in a kiss, caught between looking away as he normally would and knowing that he was _allowed_ to watch.

Probably.

Fuck, he hoped so.

He wasn’t able to think about his chances for long, not when the two were pulling away with a slick smack of lips. Jaemin’s eyes had darkened considerably in the few minutes he had had his tongue in Jeno’s mouth, and it was only when Jeno sheepishly looked away that Donghyuck caught onto the reason why.

Jeno was still in the midst of his rut, even if they had theorized that it would only take one more round before it broke completely. That had been hours ago though, before they had fallen asleep after their latest round of fucking.

“Has he been good for you, Hyuckie?” Jaemin questioned, eyes still dark as he turned his attention Donghyuck’s way. Jeno did as well, a curious tilt of his head even as his tail continued wagging as he cuddled into Jaemin’s side.

Donghyuck let out a quiet laugh, raising an eyebrow as he waved a hand over his aching body. “I’d say so.”

Jaemin quirked an eyebrow, his gaze following Donghyuck’s movements and it was only then that Donghyuck realized his mistake. He was completely naked, obviously, and Jaemin wasn’t shy about the way he slowly looked him over from head to toe. Donghyuck didn’t want to think about where his eyes lingered, not when he was at risk of having his dick twitching just from Jaemin’s eyes alone.

But then Jaemin was untangling himself from Jeno, leaving him pouting and confused in the middle of the room. Jeno’s cock was just as hard as Donghyuck had assumed, precum shining at the tip as it pressed up against his stomach.

Jaemin didn’t seem to care, though. He was too busy moving over to Donghyuck, one knee pressing against the mattress so that he could lean into his space.

Donghyuck found himself gulping loudly before he could stop himself, looking up into Jaemin’s darkly amused gaze.

“How about we have him be good for the both of us?” Jaemin suggested, voice low and silky as his lips hovered inches above Donghyuck’s own. Jaemin didn’t even acknowledge the whine he pulled out of Jeno with his words, his eyes refusing to look away from Donghyuck’s.

Swallowing roughly as heat simmered through his veins, Donghyuck mustered up a teasing smile. “Only if you kiss me first.”

And judging by Jaemin’s delighted smile, he definitely didn’t mind those terms.

* * *

Jaemin's cock slid in easily, meeting barely any resistance considering how loose Donghyuck still was from taking Jeno's knot multiple times throughout the week. His cock had more length to it even if it was less wide than Jeno's, pressing further into Donghyuck and making him lean his head back against Jaemin's shoulder.

Jaemin hummed, chest vibrating against Donghyuck's back as he ran his hands soothingly up Donghyuck's sides, his lips pressing against his ear, "How are you doing?"

"It's good," Donghyuck murmured, turning his head in an effort to get another kiss. It didn't work too well with their position, but Jaemin pressed a kiss against his cheek as a consolation before they were being distracted by a whine.

They both turned their eyes towards Jeno, who was kneeling on the bed between their legs with his ears perked, tail thumping against the mattress as his eyes trained on where they were connected.

"Come here, baby," Jaemin called— _ordered_ —his voice deep and smooth and instantly dragging Jeno's attention up to their eyes, "I want you in me while I fuck Hyuckie."

Jeno whimpered, ears flopping as he nodded his head and crawled forward, his cock bobbing against his stomach and leaving a wet trail of precum. The sight alone had Donghyuck's walls clenching around Jaemin's cock, leaving him to groan lowly right against Donghyuck's ear.

But then Jeno was there, warm palms running over Donghyuck's thighs briefly before he was moving down to spread Jaemin's legs, seemingly ignorant to the way it had Jaemin lifting his hips up off the bed and pressing his cock deeper into Donghyuck. It was a sensory overload, leaving Donghyuck desperately grabbing one of Jaemin's hands as he watched Jeno's face slacken, pretty lips parting as Jaemin sucked in a bracing breath.

Donghyuck couldn't see it, couldn't _feel_ it, but he knew that Jeno had started pressing his way into Jaemin, and the thought alone had fire racing through his veins at the thought that they were all currently connected.

The way Jaemin’s hand tightened against his own was just as telling as the harsh breath he sucked in. Donghyuck remembered how overwhelming it had been that first time Jeno had slid all the way home, so he simply squeezed his hand in return, waiting patiently as Jaemin adjusted to the stretch. It hadn’t been as thorough as he probably needed, but Jaemin had been taking Jeno’s knot a lot longer than Donghyuck had.

“Move.” Jaemin murmured, his voice a low rasp against Donghyuck’s ear as he moved his free hand up to rub against Donghyuck’s side.

Jeno eyed him worriedly for a moment, biting at his bottom lip for a few seconds. Jaemin seemed to do something that Donghyuck couldn’t see though, because Jeno was blushing a second later and ducking his head obediently as he started rocking his hips.

He didn’t have too long to be curious over what Jaemin had done, not when Jeno’s movements caused a chain reaction that had Jaemin thrusting his cock up into Donghyuck. The friction had Donghyuck letting out a low moan, swiveling his hips down in response and delighting in Jaemin’s hitched breath.

It was like a controlled wave, a systematic action and reaction. Everything Donghyuck or Jeno did had them affecting each other, with Jaemin trapped in between and overwhelmed. It only got better when Donghyuck pushed himself up onto his knees, ignoring his aching thighs so that he could straddle Jaemin’s hips and press his chest up against Jeno’s.

It had their rhythm faltering as Donghyuck wrapped his arms around Jeno’s neck and sent Jaemin a teasing look over his own shoulder. Jaemin looked like a mess, flushed from his face all the way down his chest as his eyes darted between the two of them. His hands had moved down to grip at Donghyuck’s hips, helping to set a pace as Donghyuck started sinking down onto his cock.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jaemin whined, nails digging into Donghyuck’s skin as Jeno took that as his cue to start thrusting again, that same stuttering grind that Donghyuck had memorized. It was what had him running his hand down Jeno’s chest, tweaking a nipple in the process as he reached down to where Jeno’s cock was disappearing into Jaemin.

It had both of them whining, though Jeno was the louder of the two. It was expected though, considering every time his budding knot popped out from Jaemin’s rim it was greeted with the warmth of Donghyuck’s hand.

Tipping his head back to look into Jeno’s face, Donghyuck couldn’t help the smirk pulling at his lips as he caught sight of Jeno’s tear-filled eyes. “Aw, pup, does it feel that good?”

Jeno’s ears flicked back immediately, lip pursing in a pout that Donghyuck didn’t hesitate to kiss away. He still wanted to tease though, so he pulled back with a light nip so that he could whisper tauntingly. “Why don’t you be a good boy and fill Jaemin up for me?”

Jeno let out a low growl, chest rumbling against Donghyuck’s as he pulled his hand away from Jeno’s cock. It gave him the space to pick up his pace even further, letting Donghyuck simply relax and enjoy the sensation of Jaemin’s cock pressing deeper with each slap of skin on skin.

But then Jeno was stilling, ears tilted back and his face falling slack as he pressed himself as deep into Jaemin as he could get. Donghyuck had learned over the past week what that meant, so he wasn’t even surprised by the way Jaemin was squirming underneath him, low groans replacing the hiccuping gasps he had been letting out as Jeno’s knot started filling him up.

“It’s good, isn’t it?” Donghyuck asked, glancing over his shoulder to memorize the way Jaemin’s face twisted in pleasure.

Jaemin took a moment to respond, his cock throbbing inside Donghyuck as he tried to regain his coherency. Donghyuck didn’t give him the chance, keeping their gazes locked as he began fucking himself down onto Jaemin’s cock once again. It was honestly a bit odd after a week of being exclusively filled by Jeno’s, but Donghyuck certainly didn’t mind the change. Not when it had Jaemin practically babbling from the onslaught of stimulation assaulting his senses.

He couldn’t even move, not with the tight grip Donghyuck knew Jeno had on Jaemin’s thighs. The knot locked within him wouldn’t allow it, so Jaemin was forced to just lay there and watch as Donghyuck worked himself on his cock.

It was just so _good._ Seeing Jaemin pinned and helpless, being forced to just _take it_ , had a roaring heat racing through Donghyuck’s veins. It was the same feeling he got from seeing Jeno obeying him without question, reduced to a whining, teary-eyed mess as he fucked into Donghyuck mercilessly.

“Pretty…” Jeno breathed, drawing Donghyuck out of his thoughts and forcing the both of them to turn their attention his way. His ears were perked back up, gaze darting between the two of them continuously as his tail thumped weakly against the mattress.

His arms were tense though, fingertips pressing into the skin of Jaemin’s thighs to keep him spread open as he shifted forward in a hesitant roll of his hips. Donghyuck knew it was probably rubbing his knot right up against Jaemin’s prostate, and the way Jaemin’s cock throbbed against his clenching walls told Donghyuck that he was right.

“Fuck, Jeno, baby, I’m gonna— _Hyuck_ —” Jaemin hissed, back arching against the mattress when Donghyuck shot him a quick glance over his shoulder. Donghyuck watched the clenching of Jaemin’s abs, felt the way Jaemin tried thrusting up into him, and wasn’t even surprised when he suddenly felt the familiar warmth of cum against his walls.

Donghyuck couldn’t blame himself for how quickly he found himself coming after that, arching into Jeno’s chest and burying his face in his neck, teeth latching onto pale skin. Jeno let out a low whine at the sudden pain, but Donghyuck barely even noticed with the sparks filling up his senses and low whines escaping from his lips.

It was just so overwhelming, when Donghyuck thought about it. There was still remnants of Jeno’s cum filling him up from their last round, meaning he had a mix of both of the boys’ slicking up his insides. That realization had his dick twitching against his stomach even after he had finished coming, leaving Donghyuck to let out an exhausted groan, unable to even contemplate going through another orgasm.

“Hyuckie.” Jaemin called, pulling him away from his thoughts and the pleasure still racing through his veins and allowing him to focus on the hands rubbing up and down his spine. Judging by the angle, it was Jaemin’s, while Jeno was more occupied by leaving light kisses against Donghyuck’s neck.

“Hmm?” Donghyuck answered, pulling away from Jeno and ignoring his whine so that he could meet Jaemin’s eyes.

Jaemin smiled indulgently, one hand smoothing down Donghyuck’s back so that he could lightly pat at his ass. “I know it feels good, but think you can pull off?”

Donghyuck groaned, already exhausted by the thought of moving. Jaemin was probably overstimulated though, especially since it would be a few minutes until Jeno would be able to pull out of him. It was this knowledge that had Donghyuck carefully pulling off of Jaemin’s softening cock and flopping onto the mattress at his side.

Both of them let out a laugh at his actions, Jeno’s eyes creasing in a smile as Jaemin moved to wrap a hand around his waist and pull him in even closer. Donghyuck didn’t hesitate to rest his head against Jaemin’s shoulder, turning his eyes to where Jeno was still kneeling between Jaemin’s legs.

He was breathtaking, just as pretty as the first day they had met him. Only it was more impactful now, when Donghyuck knew the love that fizzled between the three of them. It was still startling to think about, but the past week had given him more than enough time to accept it as fact. It’s what had him leaning into Jaemin’s touch as he started stroking through Donghyuck’s hair, the silence between them comfortable as they waited until Jeno was finally able to pull his cock out of Jaemin’s lax body.

It was also what had him laughing in delight as Jeno immediately fell forward onto the both of them, pressing his head up under Donghyuck’s chin and flat against Jaemin’s chest.

“Jeno,” Jaemin complained, voice pitching up into a whine, “Your cum is literally dripping out of me. Go get a towel.”

“You don’t get to talk about cum,” Donghyuck muttered, ignoring just how _wet_ he felt inside.

“In a minute.” Jeno interrupted them before they could start squabbling, moving to press wet kisses over Jaemin’s abs. “I’m too happy right now.”

Judging by how fast his tail was wagging, Jeno wasn’t exaggerating. The dopey smile he flashed at both of them just cemented that fact, easily leaning into Donghyuck’s palm when he reached up to cup his cheek.

“Dork,” Donghyuck breathed, completely endeared as he ran his thumb over the mole under his eye.

“But he’s ours, isn’t he?” Jaemin questioned, lips pressing against the top of Donghyuck’s head as he cupped the other side of Jeno’s face. Jeno looked curious at the answer, ears perking up curiously as his eyes creased cutely.

“Of course.” Donghyuck murmured, confident and secure in his response because he was. Both of them were his now, and Donghyuck couldn’t ask for anything more.

**Author's Note:**

> [ [twt](https://twitter.com/toxicmew) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/toxicmew) ]


End file.
